rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Elastigirl
Helen Parr, better known as Elastigirl and Mrs. Incredible is the matriarch of the Parr Family and, by extension, the Incredibles. Appearance Personality In her early years, Elastigirl seemed to be a feminist, both adamant to break the "glass ceiling" that Supers were a predominantly male profession and that there is no way she would marry. Life had other plans for her, however. Mr. Incredible had managed to be so dazzling that she broke down and agreed to marry him. Shortly after their wedding, a chain reaction of events involving lawsuits results in Supers being outlawed by the U.S. government. Since it was illegal to be a Super, her goal of becoming a prominent superheroine was made a moot point. Elastigirl then changed her feminist stance to a more traditionist one; becoming a housewife and devoting her effort to being a good wife and mother. She is best able to adjust to the anti-Super law by renouncing her career as Elastigirl; however she still uses her superpowers occasionally in the Parr's private residence to aid her in housework and keep her three children under control. Her biggest concern is that since both she and Mr. Incredible were superheroes, their marriage has begat "superkids"; and she does not want her children breaking the anti-Super law as opposed to her husband, who takes the stance that the kids needs to mature naturally. Powers and Abilities Elastigirl's minimum thickness is stated as 1 mm, which would limit her stretch distance to 30 meters; however, the Operation Kronos database states that she can stretch up to 300 feet (91.44 m) and leap up to 80 feet (24.39 m). She can use her elasticity to throw objects with far more force than her slight stature would imply, as in one scene in which she supports the weight of a Winnebago suspended during plane during flight. As part of stretching, Elastigirl displays some amount of invulnerability. Forced stretching, even under several tons of load, appears to cause pain and discomfort but no permanent or even temporary harm. A high degree of protection is also afforded by her super suit. Combined with flexibility, this should make her immune to bullets, though this is never demonstrated save when she is caught by doors while sneaking into Syndrome's compound and manages to have a ricochet of bullets deflected from hitting her leg by her boots. She has also shown the ability to shape shift with her elasticity. An example of this is when she transformed into a boat in the middle of the ocean to get her children, Violet and Dash, to shore. She can also shape shift into a parachute to save her children, Violet Dash and Jack-Jack. While durable, her rubber body able to absorb a lot of punishment, she can still be knocked unconscious. She is also shown to possess skills as a commercial pilot, presumably as part of her secret identity before she was married. Role in the Crossover Relationships Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Jack Frost Merida DunBroch Rapunzel Corona Category:The Incredibles Category:The Incredibles Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Superheroes